


It's Complicated  {Being Edited}

by AggressiveStress



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS might be added, Adoption, Background Relationships, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy Romance, Child, Child Left Behind, Domestic, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fans, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Louis and Harry are dads, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tomlinson Family, Top Louis, fight, if I need them later, just so you know, you don't have to read the sex scenes to understand the rest of the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveStress/pseuds/AggressiveStress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~ON HIATUS FOR EDITING~~~<br/>Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles had denied their obvious feelings for each other for too long. Something was bound to show them the truth sooner or later. When a baby girl shows up on their doorstep, the two are instantly wrapped around her precious pinkie. They aren't in a relationship, but they decide to take care of the baby together because they couldn't stand to give her up. It's only a matter of time before they realize just how much they feel for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on and why it's happening

**Hello** ,

Okay so if you've read the past 7 chapters you know that 2013 me had no idea what she was doing. Like, at all.

So I'm going to go back, change it all to third person, and then everything will hopefully be better so I can move on from my hiatus. Plus I'm going to add some stuff, correct a whole bunch of grammar issues, and you'll probably _need_ to go back and read it again (I know ugh) to make sure everything's the same. Some stuff might change. Some information probably.

And if you don't care then this is completely pointless and I'm sorry for that.

xox- M.

P.S.- Should hopefully be updated within the next week or so and then a new chapter will hopefully be up within two weeks.

P.P.S.- I might also add Nosh and change Liam and Danielle to Ziam because... well because those are my current favorites and yes I realize how big of a change that is but it's mostly side relationship things so it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

P.P.P.S.- The above statement is not final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. :)  
> xox- M

The woman takes another sharp turn, her bare feet dangerously slipping and sliding across the sidewalk. Rain pours down on her, soaking her dark brown curls and plastering them to her face. A bundle of pink cloth in her arms is only slightly sheltered from the frozen raindrops, but the woman isn't able to do much more to keep the bundle warm. She has to focus in front of her and listen around her. That man can't find her. He can't be able to find her baby. Not after everything he put her through. She can't let her daughter have the same fate as she.

After all of the turns she took on her mad dash away from the man, she no longer knows where she is. All she knows about this place is it definitely isn't poor. No one that lives here could have the same life that she had to endure her entire life; the woman doesn't know what to do with her child. She has to choose wisely and hope for the best. Anyone would be better than her monster of a husband. The child can't be with her anymore; not when her husband would surely find her eventually. Her child can't be anywhere near her at that time. She didn't even get the chance to name the very, very young child before she was ditching the hospital, but that's probably for the best. She refused to get too attached to this baby. Getting attached is a weakness she can't afford.

It was then the woman heard the familiar sound of tires screeching. Fear overwhelms her and she hurries her run, pushing through the harsh winds trying to keep her back. Then she came upon a home. This home is different from the ones surrounding it although they all look about the same except maybe the colors; even then they vary in different shades of blue. What sets this house apart is the white picket fence that surrounds the home, boxing in the house along with the dark green grass that is obviously taken care of regularly. Little gnomes and other cute yard decorations dot the grass along with a football.

She has to make this quick. Pushing through the gate of the picket fence, she rushes across the pebble walkway to the three stairs that lead up to the tiny porch of the house. Glancing around anxiously, she sest her baby down right in front of the door. "I'm sorry," she whispers, pressing a kiss to her baby's forehead. She brushes some light brown hair away from her child's forehead and studies her for the last time.

Lovely blue-grey eyes are hidden beneath closed eyelids. The woman hums a familiar lullaby softly, running her fingers down the slightly chubby face of a child she could never see again. Whispering a promise to keep the child in her heart forever, the woman smiles one last time before getting to her feet. With a shaking finger, she presses the doorbell of the house and then takes off down the stairs to hide in the bushes at the side of the house. She peeks between the branches as her child bursts into tears from the loss of warmth; her breath catches in her throat as the front door opens.

 

* * *

 

Louis jolts awake at the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the house. Harry sleeps beside him as he usually does since the house gets really cold at night no matter how high they turn the heat (Louis is convinced Harry's actually turning down the heat at this point so they have an excuse to cuddle). Harry doesn't even flinch at the sound of the doorbell, but that was much expected since he probably couldn't hear it through the sound of his own soft snores. Groaning tiredly, Louis ran his fingers through his hair, wincing at all the knots (he really needs to get a haircut), and he gets up since he knows Harry would never wake up just to answer the door. His squinted eyes are just barely able to make out  **3:41am** on the alarm clock beside his bed. Who in the hell would be coming to their home at this time? Did some fans somehow find out their real address? Dammit they're getting better.

Giving in although his entire being is yelling at him to lay down and go back to bed, Louis leaves his room (tucking a pillow underneath Harry's head where he had been laying on Louis' chest) and he trudges downstairs in the darkness of the house. He turns on every light that he knows of as he goes through the corridors just because the darkness really stimulated his imagination sometimes. But not in a nice way. From past experiences, he knows that anything or anyone could be hiding in the shadows of their home especially considering how dedicated their fans are (that one who stole Liam's boxers for example). And when their doorbell is being rung at 4 in the morning, it just makes the situation more suspicious. He gets to the front door, switching on the porch light before taking a look through the peephole just to find no one standing on their porch. He scratches the stubble of his chin, tired and incredibly confused until he heard it. Choked baby sobs were coming from outside. After that, he didn't hesitate, swinging open the front door to find a baby weeping in a small basket at his feet.

"What the-" he peers closer and yes that is definitely a real live baby. "Hello?!" he yells maybe a little too loudly into the night, squinting to try and make out a shape of a person through the darkness.

There's no movement that he catches although that might partly be because he forgot his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed. The glasses would've been better than any of the "special" contacts Management buys him. He crouches down next to the baby on the porch, hesitantly wiping a smear of dirt from it's forehead. It wiggles some more, the desperate cries not slowing down. Sympathy overwhelms him as he tucks the light pink hospital blanket closer around her freezing body, trying to find a way to pick her up without accidentally hurting her.

At last, the curly-headed idiot Louis calls his best mate comes stumbling downstairs with his eyes barely open because of how many lights Louis had switched on. "Lou?" he asks, scratching his head and yawning. "What the bloody hell are you doing? What's that noise?" he is referring to the baby's screeches.

"There's a baby on the porch," Louis says, voice quiet but obviously hysterical.

Harry comes all the way downstairs and his eyes widen considerably when he sees the baby, tiredness leaving him. "Just... stay here," he tells Louis.

The younger boy walks into the rain and looks around for anyone that could have put this baby on their porch, calling out questionably. Hesitantly, Louis picks up the still-weeping baby and cradles her carefully to try and give off some heat; it is below freezing tonight. He doesn't know why someone would choose to just abandon their baby on a stranger's porch in the dead of the night. The baby won't stop crying, but the older man does his best to at least keep her warm until Harry comes back; Harry does, looking confused and defeated that he can't find anyone.

"What should we do?" Louis questions him, at a loss for once. His stomach twists a little when Harry shakes out all of his wet hair before using both hands to push it back, out of his eyes. His bandana must've fallen off in his sleep.

"Calm down," he says quietly, uncertainly, "if you're calm then the baby will be calm."

Although Louis is shaking, he steps back with the baby in his arms so the younger man can grab the baby's basket and step inside with him. Harry shuts and dead-bolts the front door; he switches off the porch light again. Then he bites his lip, turning and staring at the baby and then looking at Louis. Said older man tears his gaze away from the way Harry's teeth dig a little into his lower lip, and instead Louis makes sure to keep his own gaze locked with Harry's. Harry suddenly grins, dimples flashing as his eyes move from Louis' to look at the bundle of baby; he looks like he might do a happy dance because the baby has gone silent except for the occasional whimper and sniffle.

"I'm going to swaddle her in that blanket Lottie used to love so much," Louis tells Harry quietly.

Harry raises an eyebrow inquisitively, "Why do you have the blanket?"

"My mum sent it the other day because none of the girls want it anymore. It's probably a lot softer and warmer than any other blanket we have around."

Harry chuckles, "So you were the last choice for the blanket?"

"Shut up," Louis scoffs but he's smiling.

"Do you even remember how to swaddle?"

"It's the _only_ thing I remember."

Harry rolls his eyes but nods, "I'm going to call Simon and see if he picks up. If not, then we'll just have to make do tonight and deal with it tomorrow."

"Excuse you. This baby is not an  _it_  she is a  _she_."

"Oh, my sincere apologies."

Scoffing, Louis says, "I  _suppose_ we can accept that apology so long as it doesn't happen again."

Louis carries the baby with him upstairs and rummages around in his room under all the other things his mum had sent him over the past few months (she's cleaning out their attic) until he finds the little blanket. It's covered in light blue and pink roses, and it's probably softer than rose petals. Carefully, Louis sets the baby on his bed and spreads the blanket out next to her. He swaddles her in the blanket step by step like his mum taught him to do when he was old enough to watch the girls on his own. Swaddling gives a baby a source of comfort, he supposes, not to mention warmth so she should stop crying altogether once she's cozy in the blanket.

She starts up her screeching again as soon as the first step of swaddling takes place. It's natural, his mum told him as she was showing him exactly how to do the second step for the first time. She also told him that the baby should be getting louder and louder with every step and if it isn't then he's clearly doing something wrong. So, by the time Louis finishes, his ears are ringing but the baby is perfectly tucked into the swaddle. He takes a second to study her while her sparkling light blue eyes are wide open, staring back up at him curiously.

"Hi," Louis whispers, gently poking her button nose. She makes a cute little gurgling sound in the back of her throat. The corners of Louis' mouth quirk up a bit and he gently bounces her while he walks around his room, humming quietly to try and get her to sleep. " _Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are,"_  he sings, grinning when he finds her eyes are shut and her breathing is steady as she sleeps.

With the baby in his arms, Louis makes his way back downstairs and to the kitchen. Harry sits on the counter, his phone pressed to his ear and his free hand twisted in his dark curls. He grunts in frustration, mumbling about bastards, and hangs up the phone as it probably goes to voicemail for the twentieth time. His back muscles flex when he straightens up, clenching his hands on the edge of the counter before moving them up to cover his face, mumbling something else that Louis can't make out.

"Harry," Louis taps Harry's shoulder, causing him to lift his head out of hands.

His flaming emerald eyes soften a little and he does his best to smile at Louis. "He didn't pick up."

Louis rolls his eyes, "Obviously." He gives his best mate a crooked smile and Louis uses his head to gesture to the sleeping baby in his arms, "Look," he murmurs softly.

Harry reaches out and touches the baby's face, being careful with her tiny head. "She must only be a month or two old. If that much."

"Why would someone just leave her here? They didn't know who lived in this house," Louis' eyes harden again, mouth twisting down in disgust.

"Be glad she's with us," Harry interrupts him quickly. "She could've been given to someone else, but somehow she was given to us. What if we can't find her parents? What are we going to do with her?"

Louis doesn't even hesitate, "We keep her."

Harry's mouth falls open in complete shock. What? How would that even work? Louis is in a technical relationship not to mention Harry and Louis are just best mates. It would look odd if Louis were to keep a child with his best mate and not his "girlfriend". Well, she's only technically his girlfriend. Management put the two in a fake relationship because the rumors about Harry and Louis were getting a little out of control. The rumors had always been there and it was cute at first; Harry and Louis were more than happy to be "shipped" together. Management obviously didn't feel the same way towards the situation.

That's when Eleanor came into play. She is beautiful, and she's sweet but Louis has a feeling there's something she's hiding from he and from Modest. She's what the fans call a beard; they think she's basically hiding the "obvious" relationship of Harry and Louis. They aren't in a relationship.

 _This can't work out_ , Harry thinks, scanning Louis' eyes for any playful, teasing sparkle. There is none. Harry can't remember the last time Louis looked so serious about something.  _Could we really do this_? he added.  _Yes_ , a part of him says, telling him that there is no other choice. This baby needs a home and Harry has always wanted kids anyway. So what if this isn't the way he planned it? This little bundle of baby is already growing on him and he wants this. He starts to smile as he realizes that he really does  _want_ this.

"Wait, where's the basket she was in?" Louis quickly hands the baby girl to Harry, who takes her without a problem.

He looks at the older lad oddly, but answers, "I put it on the coffee table in the living room. Why?"

Louis doesn't answer, instead rushing to the living room and tearing the bright pink blanket out of the woven basket. Just like he is hoping, an envelope is laying on the bottom; he grabs it and goes back to the kitchen where the bright chandelier hanging above their dining room table is already turned on. He waves the envelope at Harry, "Maybe the person sent us another present."

Harry gave him a look, "Just open in."

"Fine, fine. Calm yourself, Harold." Ignoring the way Harry poked his tongue out at him, Louis tore open the envelope and pulled out the small card in it.

"Read it out loud," Harry murmurs, careful not to wake up the baby.

Clearing his throat rather dramatically, Louis started to read the rushed, scrawled script on the small card:

**I don't know who you are. This is the hardest decision I have ever made in my life. Please take care of my child. She doesn't have a name. She's two months old, maybe two and a half by now if I'm still running. Don't put up fliers or ask about her on the television. If you do, her father might find her. Her father is a bad man. A bad person who wants my daughter dead. Whatever you do, don't look for me or that bastard. I'm begging you. Keep her safe and love her like you would your own. She needs a life that I can't give her when her father is after me.**

And that was all. That is everything the boys have of this child's mother, of her life.

"She doesn't even have a name, Lou," Harry looks at Louis, his eyes saddened.

Louis bites his lip, setting down the card and brushing light brown hair away from the baby's forehead sweetly. "Then we'll just have to give her one," he proclaims, nodding. "Her mother said don't put up any signs or to ask around because this child could be hurt if her father finds her. We have to keep her, Harry."

The smile that lit up Harry's features was a smile that Louis hadn't seen ever since Eleanor came to be. He looks like a child on Christmas that just can't wait to see what gifts Santa brought him. His curls are slightly flat, still damp from the pouring rain outside, but they curl around his face perfectly. The bright emerald green of his eyes are practically sparkling in the light of their little chandelier. With a baby in his arms, he looks like the perfect father and it was such a cute picture that Louis can't help but smile back at his best mate.

"Can we name her Darcy Stylinson?" he asks cheerily, only half joking.

Louis laughs at their combined last names, "How about we keep it Darcy Tomlinson Styles for now? Stylinson might give everyone in Management a heart attack." Harry shrugs with that same smile lighting up his face, but he agrees. "We should get some sleep," Louis says just as Harry yawns. Sliding off of the stool behind the counter, Louis reaches out to take Darcy from Harry.

"What are we going to do with her? We don't have a crib just lying around."

"Once again, you point out the obvious, Haz. We'll just put her between pillows so she doesn't roll off the bed or something.

"Fine, Mr. Smarty Pants," he sticks his tongue out at Louis.

Louis laughs, heading towards the stairs, "You're such a child, Harry. How are you supposed to raise a baby?"

"With you by my side, how much could possibly go wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi yes this is chapter has been edited and I think it's so much better but that might be my opinion. Idk I just write these things. Anyway! If you're rereading this then wonderful I hope you still like it and if not then... well you wouldn't know I'm writing this note.  
> If you're new then hello! I'm Megan and I write... things. (Check out my one-shots babes pleasssse). And you can probably go to the next chapter but I can't tell you if it's edited or not. There'll be a note at the beginning saying if it is or not. Check that out first please. :)  
> xox- M


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes hi, hello! Iz me back from... school.  
> Anyway.  
> EDITED EDITED EDITED YAYYYY  
> xox- M.  
> P.S.- I am literally soooo sorry if anyone's been waiting on this.

As soon as the front door opens it reveals a young man in his maybe early 20's, the woman holds her breath. She watches as the young man gets on his knees to maybe study the child closer. It doesn't take too long for another young man to step up to the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He, too, widens his eyes when he sees the woman's child on his doorstep. Gently, he tells the other man to calm down and then he steps out into the rain. The woman shrinks into the bushes as much as possible, watching the man called Harry. He is frowning as he squints through the rain and the darkness to maybe make out a figure of some sort. She's shaking now, wringing her hands together and looking past the younger, curly-haired boy to the one on the porch, who is trying to keep the baby warm.

The woman lets out a relieved breath as the man finally stops trying. He runs a hand through his hair and then goes back up to the porch where the other man still stands, now holding her child. A sense of relief washes over her for some reason. It's like something in her gut is telling her that her decision is a good one; tears still build in her eyes. This is most likely the last time she would ever see her first child, her daughter. She watches as the one called Harry grabs the now empty basket, glancing around once more, and then he goes inside. The woman knows her child will be safe with the two young men; her daughter would have two dads that would care for her like their own if they decide to keep her.

Eventually, the boys would find the papers to complete the adoption in their mail. She had them hidden under her shirt until she made sure these were the people she wanted to completely hand over her daughter to. She didn't have much time to watch the boys and make sure they're good enough to take care of her child. She would just have to trust them to handle the baby with care. Pulling the envelope containing the papers out from under her filthy jacket, the woman gets ready to shove them in the mailbox when she makes her escape.

Hoping for the very best, the woman whispers, "Goodbye," once more. Then she slides out of the bushes as the porch light clicks off and she is able to escape the yard in the complete darkness. She only pauses to shove the papers into the mailbox. She makes it a block from the home before she hears the tires screeching on the road again; she has no choice but to start running again, running away from the man that forced her to give away her daughter.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry wakes up and for a minute he sits up and honestly things the night before had only been some kind of weird dream. A weird dream that couldn't ever come true, and for some reason that saddens him until he's proven wrong when he finds Darcy sleeping between he and Louis, no longer swaddled. She is, however, snuggled into Lottie's old blanket with pillows from every room in the house surrounding her like a nest, keeping her from rolling anywhere else; she stirs when Harry swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Before Harry can try and settle her back down, Darcy bursts into tears and loud screeches as her nose wrinkles up and her face turns a dark, angry red color. Louis startles awake too suddenly, falling of the bed and landing on his already bruised side (thanks to Niall and a football for that).

"Shit, Lou, you alright?" Harry peers over the edge of the bed, frowning in deep concern.

Louis waves him off, his eyes squeezed shut in pain, "Just get D-Darcy," he wheezes, coughing. Harry did as Louis told him, cradling Darcy tightly to his chest with Lottie's blanket lightly wrapped around her for the warmth.

On his own time, Louis got up (using the bedside table when Harry wasn't looking). "Do you want some ice or something?" Harry asks loudly over Darcy's shrieking; it doesn't seem like she'll be stopping anytime soon. If she was hungry then the boys couldn't exactly do anything to help at the current time considering Darcy can't eat anything they have in the house. They unfortunately don't have a couple of breasts lying around.

"No," Louis stretches almost lazily. "You ring Lou and ask her what to do and I'll ring Simon and break the news."

Harry pouts, "How come you get the easy one?"

Louis replies, "Because I don't want to deal with a screeching Darcy  _and_ Lou. I've had enough scoldings from her, thank you."

" _Fine_."

High tailing it out of the room, Louis heads downstairs for quiet while Harry unplugs his phone from the charger and dials Lou. He carefully sets Darcy on the bed, surrounding her in the pillows again; he holds his phone between his ear and shoulder as he checks her diaper just to make sure it isn't full (it isn't). All he could do after that is wait for Lou to answer. He tucks Darcy back into a swaddle in Lottie's blanket (careful not to wrap her legs up too tight) and he lets her continue her wailing while he puts himself in Louis' bathroom, shutting the door behind him in an effort to get a little more quiet. Lou answers on the very last ring, but Harry should've expected that.

Lou yawns into the phone a bit over dramatically, "Harry Styles why the hell are you calling me at seven in the fucking morning?" she whines.

Harry begins to pace the bathroom, talking hurriedly, "I need you to wake up for a second and listen, alright? Alright great so last night Louis and I managed to get ourselves into this tough situation and we need advice because we're incredibly clueless. This is a mother kind of thing but we don't want our mums to know yet so yeah hi, can you help?" his head is starting to pound.

Lou sounds more awake when she answers, "I'm listening but babe slow down a little."

So Harry quickly tells her all about Darcy and about their entire situation from Darcy showing up in the first place to this morning. Being Harry's best girl  _ **space**_ friend, Lou was probably the most understanding in this situation except for the occasional squeals (she's always loved it when Harry and Louis do domestic things). She listens to Harry ramble and stammer until he can't talk about it anymore, the details all drained into the story. By the time he was finished, he was practically hyperventilating because it's finally dawned on him that he's technically a father and he's only 20.  _Oh God_ , he thinks while biting down on his bottom lip harshly,  _what would the paparazzi think? What would Management do? What would their fans think?_ The entire situation could be taken as either a really great thing or a terrible thing.

"First of all," Lou interrupts Harry's over-reacting thoughts, "calm the hell down. You are Harry Styles, the best uncle, mate, and godfather in the world. Father is just a small step up from that, Love. Second of all, you need to get formula. Kind of like what you get for a puppy, but this is for a baby. There's probably some at the corner store that's down the street from the Modest Management building; you should ask the cashier before you go looking for yourself. Third of all, if you want to do this then you need to get everything a baby needs. That includes clothes, a crib, blankets, pillows, diapers, a baby bag, toys, and a whole lot more but you're famous and rich so that shouldn't be a problem for you. If you need help with the shopping, you can ask any girl anywhere and I'm sure they'll be able to help."

With the new information and the new confidence, Harry allows himself to let out a relieved sigh. Then he gets excited, "You should come shopping with us and you should bring Lux!" Harry grins, remembering the last time he got to see his goddaughter. It's been too long.

After a long put out sigh that's too dramatic to be serious, Lou agrees, " _Fine_. You need to cancel everything you have planned for today and meet Lux and I at Baby And Me down the street from Nandos in a couple hours. Before you meet us, go to that corner shop and get some formula. Don't put that off just to meet up with us. Poor thing's probably starving."

"Alright, Lou, see you in a while."

"Bye, Love," she hangs up.

Harry, much calmer now that he had some guidance, shoves his phone back in his pocket and reenters the bedroom where Darcy waits, crying and trying to roll over. Harry picks her up, bouncing her up and down until her cries have lessened just enough so he can hear his own thoughts. He bounces her all the way downstairs, humming a soft tune under his breath from a song he can't remember the name of. When he gets to the kitchen, Louis is hanging up the home phone in the kitchen.

"How'd it go with Lou?" he asks, reaching out to take Darcy and settle her head on his shoulder where he's put a folded kitchen rag.

"As you would expect it to. Some squealing, a lot of scoffs, and a short inspirational speech before she told me what I actually needed to do."

Louis grins, "And what should we be doing exactly?"

"She said we need to get some kind of baby formula from that place down the street from Management, and then we have to meet her at that Baby and Me place in an hour. They have the cutest baby clothes in UK. How'd it go with Simon?"

Rolling his eyes, Louis scoffs, "He's none too pleased. I told him we're taking the day off to take care of everything Darcy needs. He said he'll talk to the rest of Modest, and it's our decision if we really want to keep her. Then he questioned if we really,  _really_ want to do this... Do we, Harry? Are we ready to take care of a child that isn't our own?" the worried look in his eyes made Harry's stomach churn oddly. His beautiful ocean blue eyes always do that to the younger boy; Harry nearly groaned aloud. Harry knows he shouldn't be thinking of Louis' perfect eyes when there's a wailing child between them. She still hasn't taken a break.

"It's fine if you don't want to," Harry says finally, slowly. "But I want to," he lock eyes with Louis, searching for something within the depths of blue.

Louis breathes out deeply like Harry just took an elephant off his back, "Alright. Then we're going to do this. And we're going to be amazing at it." He sounds so confident in them that Harry can only smile and agree with his best mate.

"Let's go get the formula first, then," Harry snatches his car keys off of the kitchen counter and starts to lead Louis out the front door with Darcy in his arms. But then he pauses, "Lou?"

"Yeah, Hazza?"

"We're still in our pajamas..."

He looks down, too, and then laughs at himself, "Here," Harry takes Darcy from Louis again, "I'll change first then you can and then we'll leave." Harry's nods and goes to the living room to wait for Louis.

 

* * *

"Harry, she won't quit moving!" Louis whines in the passenger seat. All they could do was put Darcy in his lap until they could get her a car-seat, and Louis was doing his best to keep her still but it wasn't working out very well. Her little body really could wiggle around a lot. "Harrrreehhhh," he whined again, drawing it out because he knows exactly how to get the younger one to pay attention to whatever he's saying. "Harold!"

Eventually, of course, Harry finally gives in, "Just five more minutes, Louis," he tightens his hold on the steering wheel.

Poor Harry's head is already pounding because Darcy still hasn't shut her mouth for a second. Louis continues to complain until Harry parks in front of the small store and gets out with Louis following so they could hopefully make the formula inside (they don't have enough time to drive all the way back to the house). Cradling Darcy as they enter, Louis goes straight to the counter like Lou suggested. The older woman working at the counter knows what to do immediately just by looking at them. She takes the two band members to a row of formulas and picks out the one that had the best reviews; Louis insists on grabbing four different ones just in case Darcy has preferences. They don't have to ask before the woman gestures for them to come into the back room where she shows them how to make two bottles of the formula; she even shows them how to test the temperature on the back of their hands.

"Here you go," she chirps, handing both of the bottles to Harry, who awkwardly holds both in one hand.

Harry takes Darcy from Louis and carefully puts the end of the bottle into Darcy's tiny mouth without letting the other bottle tip to the point it would spill out. She immediately pauses her wailing- Harry never knew silence could be such a blessing- and starts sucking on the bottle; she even smiles a little bit while her big eyes focus unsteadily on Harry's face above hers. Louis actually cheers a little- mostly because he's so relieved with the silence that he can't help himself- and hugs the woman, "Thank you so much!" he fake cries into the woman's shoulder, who simply laughs at him.

Swaying side to side as he feeds Darcy, Harry stands off in front of a display that shows their new album; he looks away when Louis catches up with him after paying.

"Thank you for coming!" the woman yells right before the door shut behind them.

Louis pokes Darcy's stomach lightly, "Now who's a happy camper? You are! Yes, you are!"

Harry pulls the bottle away from Darcy so she can make her little happy gurgling baby sound. "Lou, she's a baby, not a puppy," he laughs amusedly.

He sticks his tongue out at Harry in retaliation, "Shush up Harold," he literally skips past Harry while he scowls at Louis' back. But then Harry's eyes suddenly drop to Louis' bum without the consent of the rational side of his brain, and the younger boy feels that familiar burning in his stomach; he quickly looks away.

They get back in the car and Louis cradles Darcy again while he holds the bottle in her mouth; her hunger seemed endless. But they really just need to keep her quiet and happy until they can get everything set up for her at the house. Pulling away from the curb, Harry blends into traffic and kept his eyes steady on the road. Baby and Me was another ten minute drive away; it's more of an American store and there was this area in London where most American stores were gathered. Harry keeps one hand on the steering wheel when he reaches forward to flip on the radio, going through the stations distractedly. Unfortunately, most of the stuff that comes on the radio stations in London is One Direction stuff (especially now that their new album came out only a week or so ago) and Harry really just wants a day off.

"Boobear," Louis crinkles up his nose when Harry says that, "would you get my Coldplay CD out of the console?"

"Sure, Hazza." His eyebrows furrow after a second of going through Harry's vast collection of CDs. "Since when do you have so much Robbie Williams?" he asks; Harry bites his lip a little bit (mostly because he can't reach up and pinch it between his fingers while he's driving). He doesn't know why the question throws him for a loop; it isn't like the honest answer is creepy or anything. Well, maybe now that he thinks about it, the honest answer is kind of odd.

"Oh," the long-haired one swallows and refuses to glance over as he answers, "I, uh, put those in there for you...?" although the sentence is obviously a statement, it comes out more like a question.

"Really?" there's a smile in the others' voice.

"Yeah," he coughs to clear the lump that suddenly appears in his throat and reaches up to scratch his chin almost nervously. Why is he acting like this? Why is Louis' presence making him nervous? Has he always acted like this around him? "Did you find Coldplay? Or you can listen to Robbie Williams because he's quite good, too..."

Louis laughs to himself, "Harry, calm down. I don't know what's making you so nervous, but it's just me. Here, I found the CD."

Soon,  _Paradise_ comes through the speakers and Darcy makes her little gurgling sound again. "She likes Coldplay," Harry grins approvingly, and so does Louis. "Sing for her."

"I will if you will."

Without a spoken agreement, they start singing as the lyrics come through with the music. " _When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach.. so she ran away in her sleep. And dreamed of para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise. Every time she closed her eyes._ " They sang the rest of the way to Baby and Me in perfect harmony ( _shocker_ ) with Darcy making happy sounds with them.

Harry pulls into the Baby and Me parking lot and shuts off the car, cutting off the song that was starting after  _Paradise_. Darcy makes a noise of protest but luckily doesn't start crying.

Louis gets out first with Darcy and he glances around, "Where's Lou meeting us?"

"Right here!" an almost too-familiar voice calls out and both boys turn to see Lou rushing over to them. Lux is in her arms, but Lux starts reaching for Harry when Lou gets close enough.

"Hazzy!" she screams, blue eyes widening. Harry laughs and takes her from Lou, tossing her slightly into the air and then catching her again to blow into her stomach. She giggles and pushes at her godfather's curls, "No Hazzy, no," she protests although she's laughing. He lowers her to his hip and notices Lou is cooing at Darcy, who slaps at Lou's cheek adorably.

Louis smiles nicely, "Lou, meet Darcy Tomlinson Styles," he announces proudly. Harry's stomach flutters a little for some reason, and he did his absolute best to ignore it.

"Well, hi there!" Lou smiles at Darcy and then looks to the two 'father's, "She's darling!"

"Yeah, she's got my personality," Louis replies easily, leaning back against the car; Lou hits his biceps, rolling her eyes and Darcy makes her gurgling noise again.

Lux, however, frowns. "Who's dat?" she points her tiny finger towards Darcy.

"That's Darcy, Lux. She's Uncle Hazzy and Uncle Boobear's little girl."

"No!" Lux crosses her arms, pouting at Harry. "I am wor wittle girl!" she protests.

"You both can be, Lux. I'm sure you and Darcy will be best friends," Harry tries reasoning of course.

When he looks away from a sulking Lux, he finds Louis staring at him. When Louis notices Harry caught him watching, he blushes a little and turns back to Lou and Darcy. The taller man finds his lips curling up into a small smirk. He's just relieved he's not the only one that's acting sort of off in their friendship ever since Darcy showed up.

"Now, let's get on with the shopping, shall we?" Lou snaps both men out of their thoughts, "I hope you boys brought your credit cards. You're going to need them." She walks towards Baby and Me, leaving the two men behind with Darcy and Lux. Louis has a feeling half of his paycheck is about to disappear.

 

* * *

 

-This is Darcy (Ain't she darlin doe???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter is completo (aka edited)! I personally love Lou. She's awesome and Harry acts so fatherly with Lux. It's adorable! Thanks for the kudos, too! You guys are awesome! (especially if you're reading this still after all the editing ugh)
> 
> xox- M


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY NO TURN AROUND THIS IS DANGEROUS AREA.  
> THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED.  
> NOPE NOT AT ALL.  
> SORRY BYE.  
> xox- M.
> 
> P.S.- You can totally read a one-shot of mine until I'm done. Okay byyyye.

*** _ **Louis' Point of View**  _***

When I pictured Toys R Us, I thought it would be kind of like the toy store I used to work at. You know, the one where I would play on a piano to pick up girls although it never worked. I almost laughed aloud at the memories from that toy store; Harry glanced over at me with a smile playing on his mouth so I must've accidentally laughed after all. We stood in the doorway of the automatic doors; I was mostly shocked because of the size and the selection there was. There had to be dozens of aisles of baby toys, toddler toys, and everything else until the age of 15 unless you're an adult-child like myself. I love toys, and with all of these in front of me I knew Darcy wouldn't be the only one getting some stuff.

A few young mothers walked around, most pregnant. Other young mothers had their hands locked with a just as young man that looked completely out of his element. I winced, looking away from a happy girl with a protruding stomach and a less than pleased boy that looked like he wanted to just die. That couple would only stay together for the baby most likely, and that's exactly why my parents split up. Harry gave me an odd look but didn't say anything about it; I went back to scanning our surroundings. A grin appeared as soon as I saw my own little paradise and I bounced on the balls of my feet happily. 

"Harry!" I said excitedly, poking his (very nicely muscled) bicep.

He glanced at my finger stabbing into his ship tattoo and then he raised his eyebrow. "Yes, Boobear?"

"Look! Look at the Power Rangers! Look at them Harold!" I exclaimed seriously. His (gorgeous) emerald green eyes followed my finger to find the huge section made for the Power Rangers. All of the different colored Power Rangers were set up in a plastic case at the very beginning of the aisle with cool tanks and other things inside with them. It was like little boy heaven; I was being serious, but Harry started to laugh at me and my Power Ranger obsession. How _rude_.

"And you call me the child," he rolled his eyes.

I bumped my hip into his, being careful of Darcy in my arms at the same time. "Shush up, Harold. You're so mean to me," I pouted. He laughs, setting Lux on the floor so she can reach up, grip his hand, and walk on her own. Lux was at that age where she wants to do things on her own; an example would be getting around. She likes to walk for herself instead of letting someone carry her around.

Harry threw his free arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side where I fit almost perfectly. My breath hitched a little and I blushed, biting my lip and remaining under his arm. "I'm sorry, Boobear," he said, but teasingly and I knew he didn't mean a word.

"You're annoying," I mutter half-heartedly; he laughs.

Lou clapped her hands together before Harry can reply. "Let's split up. I will take care of the carrier, the diapers, the car seat, the baby bag, and the stroller. You boys will be taking care of the clothes, the pacifiers, and the blankets and then we'll all meet up in the toys, got it?"

I carefully shifted Darcy in my arms, "What about Lux? Who's she going with?"

"Take her," Lou nodded to Harry, "I need to call Simon and most likely calm him down a bit."

Lux cheered, letting Harry pick her up and set her in the cart I pulled out of the line. She stayed on her feet, wrapping her tiny hands around the end of the cart like she was on a rollercoaster ride. Harry decided to push the cart so I could carry Darcy and have an extra hand to feed her if she gets hungry again. Before we could go to the multiple rows of clothes for toddlers and infants, Lou called us back.

"Don't grab all boyish things, either," she states seriously. "Get some pink stuff, too."

"What if she doesn't like the color pink?" I fought back.

"Every baby girl likes pink, Louis."

Harry backs me up like the good best mate he is, "But Darcy might not. She could like blue or green or maybe even dark colors!" Lou gives us a look that clearly states she thinks we're the most idiotic boys she has ever met. Well, I'll drink to that because it's probably true.

"Then get a little bit of pink, purple, blue, green, and whatever else!" Lou throws up her hands, defeated. "Just don't get  _all_ boy colors. Let Lux help, too. She's learned from the best."

I rolled my eyes as Lou turned around and pretended to strut away. "Let's get started!" I chirp, walking alongside the cart Harry's pushing.

Lux was talking at a rapid speed, but most of her sentences were clipped or made little to no sense. Harry acted like he was completely interested in whatever Lux was babbling on about. All of the pink that surrounded us was really messing with my head. I didn't even know what I was looking for; Darcy isn't exactly big enough to fit into most of these clothes. She's small enough for Harry to be able to hold her entire body in his two very large hands, but that doesn't surprise me. Harry's hands are quite large... his hands must be very useful...

"Louis?" Harry snapped me out of the thoughts about his heavenly hands.

"What?" I looked over at him, my eyes most likely blown wide. Why am I thinking such things? Harry is my best mate, and he had been just that ever since our first days in the X-Factor. I jumped into the boys' arms with no thought as we were given a second chance. This all has to mean something... doesn't it? Or am I just really going mad?

He cocks his head to the side a little bit, "Nothing. You just had this odd look in your eyes. Anyway, what do you think of this?"

A very pink onesie appeared from behind his back. I wrinkled up my nose at it, "You're kidding me, right?"

"I think it's cute!" he exclaims indignantly, holding it to Darcy's body. She squirmed in the plain brown onesie she had been dressed in ever since she appeared on our doorstep. She was wrapped in Lottie's blanket still, but she couldn't just keep wearing the blanket.

"I think it's pink. What do you think Lux?" said little girl took her thumb out of her mouth.

She looked at the onesie and then turned her thumb upside down. "No way!"

I smirked at Harry smugly, "Told you."

He huffed, "Well then. Why don't you pick out something, then?"

"Fine. Hold Darcy," I passed her over to Harry and then started to walk down the aisle. He held Darcy in one arm and then used his free hand to push the cart along behind me. Tapping my chin, I scanned over all of the bright pink and blue clothing until I came across a red onesie that had black and white panda ears attached to the hood on it. I grinned and went through until I found the smallest size, which seemed perfect for Darcy; I held it up for Lux to study.

"Cute!" she exclaimed, clapping her tiny hands.

"What do you think Harry?" I grinned, quite proud of myself.

Harry playfully narrowed his eyes at me, "Fine it's perfect. Now stop being a cheeky bastard, put it in the cart, and find some more."

"Oooooohhhhhh," Lux dragged out, waggling her finger in front of Harry. "Now you owe the curse jar 25 cents!" she held out her hand expectantly; Harry dug around in his pockets, mumbling at himself.

"Tsk, tsk! Harry, not in front of the children!" I laughed at the expression of "do I look like I give a fuck" that appeared on his face. "Stop looking so down, Harry. Just because I have a better fashion sense than you doesn't mean you need to get all bitter," I made sure to poke my tongue out at him for effect. He put a quarter in Lux's hand and then moved down the aisle, ignoring the rest of my teasing.

On the way down, I found seven more onesies that I tossed into the cart. Only one of them was pink and even then I only picked it because it had black polka dots all over it. Harry managed to find four that Lux agreed on. We even got a couple of little coats that looked like you could put them on a baby doll. I grabbed a package of ribbons so we could put them in her hair when it grew out a little more; Harry didn't just grab two or three pacifiers but a package of twenty- all different colors and patterns. He said Darcy deserved the very best; he then picked out a very tacky cheetah pattern coat with white buttons that I detested but he insisted.

We were about to leave the aisle to look at blankets for her crib, but then I saw the vast collection of baby beanies and did actually squeal. "Harry look what they have! We have to get some!" I demanded.

"I agree," Harry grins, stepping up beside me. "But there are so many..." he reaches out and touches a plush purple one.

"Get all of them!" Lux exclaims, jumping excitedly in the cart. I laugh at her antics, but start pulling beanies out of the baskets.

"She's going to be the best dressed baby, Harry. I'm so proud," I pretend to swipe away tears, dropping at least ten different beanies into our rapidly filling cart. He bumped his hip into mine, rolling his eyes at my dramatics; he dropped three more different beanies into the cart. We left the aisle after I grabbed about eight more onesies (most of them were striped or had animal ears on the hoods).

Then we turned onto the next aisle where they had little onesies without the legs. Harry grabbed one and laughed, holding it up for me to read **Such a daddy's girl** on the front. "We're getting this," he throws it in the cart and goes down the aisle, grabbing onesies with cute sayings. These would be for the states since we're going on tour in a couple of weeks and she'd need clothes for the warmer weather. Lux even picked out a few, giggling at the sayings as she showed them to us; she was getting better at reading every day.

By the time we met up with Lou again, she had a cart of her own. She started to talk as she led us to the furniture section, pointing out rocking chairs, cribs, changing tables, and the like. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, knowing Harry was listening to Lou babble. Liam's name flashed across my screen, telling me he had sent me a new text. I unlocked my phone, going to his name and quickly reading over the short, straight to the point message.

_Where r u and Harry?_

I rolled my eyes at his terrible spelling and then quickly typed out a reply.  _We had a bit of a... dilemma last night. Come over tomorrow morning and we'll explain everything. The other boys, too._

_Lou, jus tell me. Wat's goin on? Where r u?_

_ We're in Toys R Us... shopping for baby stuff...  _

_WAT?! WHY R U SHOPPIN 4 BABY STUFF?!_

_ Like I said, come over to our house tomorrow. We have something to do tonight, but we'll be able to explain tomorrow. I have to go. _

_Lou, u cant jus not tell me now._

I didn't bother to reply. I just locked my phone and shoved it back into my pocket, going back to picking out furniture with Harry, Lou, and Lux.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

"That's right, it all goes right upstairs," I ushered the men through the door. They were carrying the dresser for Darcy's new room although ten minutes ago they were carrying the changing table. Darcy had finally started weeping while we were looking for a crib in Toys R Us. Lou had rushed to by a pack of diapers and then she changed Darcy for Harry and I since we didn't exactly know how to do it. She promised to teach us next time Darcy needed a change; it was something I was not looking forward to at all.

Darcy was settled in the crook of my arm. Harry had given her a light blue pacifier that was dotted with a fluffy white cloud pattern; she was just watching the world go on around her. I had used the famous card to get everything we bought at Toys R Us delivered right away, and Harry used his famous card to get the drivers of the delivering truck to bring everything inside. I was downstairs, holding Darcy and making sure the men had plenty of room to get everything inside and upstairs. Harry is showing the men where everything should be arranged along with Lou- who's staying until we at least know how to change a diaper.

I looked down as Darcy patted my cheek with her tiny fist. Grinning, I look down at Darcy and then lean down to rub my nose against hers. She made that cute little gurgling baby noise again; I leaned back against the wall. With the crib put together expertly and most of the furniture inside, the only other thing we need to get inside is the rocking chair and all of the story books Harry insisted on getting. We even had the men paint the room for us; it took them an hour and a half, but it would've taken three hours for Harry and I to do it alone.

"Hey, Lou?" Harry called from upstairs.

Pushing off the wall, I walked over to the foot of the stairs and looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Would you go ahead and check the mail? I think we get our paychecks today."

I agree and walk outside, going down the porch steps and all the way down the pebble walkway. I'm careful about where I place my feet because I know I left a football (soccer ball) out here somewhere the other day. Our neighbors are no longer in a state of slight shock when they see me outside. Harry and I had talked with the entire neighborhood, begging them not to give our address away. We talked to them so Modest wouldn't have to threaten them; if any of them give out our address, Modest has the right to sue. I grabbed the mail with my free hand and went back into the house, sitting on the couch and situating Darcy so she can lay on my lap while I go through the stack of mail.

Sure enough, our two paychecks were stapled together in the middle of the stack. I tossed them onto the coffee table then went through the rest of the mail. A random, open, and unmarked envelope was in the midst of all the mail. Setting the rest of the stack on the coffee table, I took out the stack of papers in the unmarked envelope. Unfolding the stapled stack of papers, my eyes widened as I read through the paragraphs that just explained the process of giving full custody over a child.

"HARRY! COME HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my eyes blown wide.

It was too late to fix my mistake of yelling; Darcy burst into tears. I cursed under my breath, putting the papers on the table as Harry rushed downstairs and I started rocking Darcy. "What's going on?" Harry asks worriedly, probably thinking something was wrong with Darcy.

"The papers on the table," I said shortly, "read them."

He grabs the stapled packet and quickly skims through the paragraphs. "We can have full custody? Forever?"

I nod, grinning, "She can be ours for real."

"Should I go get a pen?"

"Of course," I manage to calm down Darcy enough to stick her pacifier back in her mouth. Harry sits next to me on the couch, pen in hand and the papers on the table in front of us. "Should we have a witness? Should we take these to Modest tomorrow and sign them in front of them? They must have really good lawyers that can make sure all of this is perfectly handled..."

He bites his (lovely, plump) bottom lip and looks at me, unsure. "Would that be best?"

I shrug, "I guess... Do you think her mother would have to be present?"

"I don't think so. I mean, she left her child with us along with the papers to take complete custody. I can't even read her signature, which I guess means she really doesn't want to be found." He taps the pen on the table, "We'll wait, then. We'll take them to the studio with us tomorrow and maybe Simon can help us sort it all out. For now, let's worry about getting Darcy to settle in. Come on, the nursery it finally finished." With Darcy calm in my arms, I go upstairs with Harry, the papers clutched in his hand as if they would disappear at any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter three is FINISHED! :D  
> Thanks for the kudos, guys! I really appreciate it. :D
> 
> xox- M.
> 
> P.S.- I can't find any nursery's that live up to what I thought up in my head. I'll keep looking, but until I find one you can just use your imagination.  
> P.P.S.- You can check out my one-shots if you're ever waiting on me to update something.


	5. Chapter 5

*** _ **Louis' Point of View (again because I like writing in his point of view more for some** **reason)** ***_

The shrill shrieking coming from a bedroom next door was unfortunately what woke me up the next morning. This would be the third time over night that I had to get up and either feed or change Darcy. After the third time, Harry had come into the room while I was rocking her and he brought with him a [stuffed animal ](http://c3.yoyo.com/images/products/p/ztg/ztg-351_1z.jpg)he had when he was a baby. Surprisingly, the stuffed animal was an elephant and not a cat. I moaned, turning over on my stomach and pressing my face into my pillow; Harry could take care of her this time. Harry only got up twice during the night, the lucky bastard.

"Harry," I grumbled, poking him in a random area.

He whined when my fingertip stabbed into his side. "What now?" he rolled over, most likely facing me but I kept my eyes closed. Sleep was something I would never take for granted again.

"It's your turn," I stuffed my face back into my pillow. He had once again spent the night in my bed, but this time it was only because his room was currently holding all of Darcy's new toys, books, and clothes until we can arrange them somewhere in Darcy's room. I was half asleep last night by the time we finally managed to air out Darcy's room, getting rid of the wet paint stench. We were both too tired to put away her clothes and toys, so the room is pretty bare right now.

I felt the bed shift as Harry forced himself to his feet. He shuffled out of the room, grumbling to himself; I heard the light click on in Darcy's room next door seconds later. Before I could fall back asleep, the fucking doorbell decided to go off downstairs. Without having to hear Harry call me, I knew I'd have to force myself to get the stupid door. Stretching my arms over my head, I got to my feet and trudged downstairs, grumpily throwing open the front door. Squinting through the sunlight attacking my eyes, I could barely make out three figures standing on the front porch.

"Hey, Lou!" Niall's voice exclaimed and then two arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Mornin' to you, too, Nialler," I mumble, tiredly patting him on the back.

Zayn gently pried Niall off of me. "Ni, he obviously isn't in the hugging mood."

My vision cleared, but not by much; I needed my glasses. I only wore contacts so often because Modest told me they make me look better than my "nerdy" glasses. Most of the fans liked my glasses, but the more mature fans apparently wanted me to be the cute Doncaster boy with the perfect eyesight. Considering Modest practically owned me, I had no choice but to wear my contacts most of the time when I was out.

"Nonsense!" Niall exclaims, snapping me out of my trailing thoughts. How did I even end up thinking about my glasses again? It's too early to remember anything. "One is always in the hugging mood. Right, Louis?" he turned to me expectantly.

I yawned, "Yeah, sure."

Niall turned towards Zayn, sticking his tongue out at the older boy, "Told you!" he chirped.

Liam apparently didn't feel like exchanging pleasantries, "Cut the chitchat, Lou. What was with that text yesterday? Were you really shopping for baby stuff or were you just teasing? If you were teasing, then that wasn't a very amusing joke."

He was going to continue in his rant until I cut him off, "LiLi, I wasn't kidding. Come on in, and I'll explain everything."

The boys stepped past me and immediately made their way to the living room. Zayn kicked back in his favorite recliner, already reaching for the remote until Niall beat him to it. Niall turned on cartoons, which made Zayn groan until Niall shushed him. Liam was uneasy, squirming in his seat as if he thought something really bad was about to happen. Going upstairs, I push open Darcy's door and find Harry sitting down in the white single chair he chose as he hummed softly to Darcy. She was awake, sucking on a pacifier that had the face of a cartoon puppy on it, but at least she was quiet as she listened to Harry's rather addicting voice.

"Harry," I winced at how loud my voice sounded in the room.

Said curly-headed boy looked up, his mouth turned up in a wide smile. "Yeah, Boobear?" he asks innocently. He could get away with murder with that damn look; I wanted to facepalm at my thoughts. Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I can think about Harry like that; I should be thinking about Eleanor or some other girl like that. It's just the exhaustion, I'm sure.

"The boys are here. They want an explanation, and I'm not giving one alone," I had to add the last part when I saw Harry open his mouth.

He pouted, "Stop reading my mind, Lou, it's weird."

I walked over and gently took Darcy, "Let's go, Hazza. I'm sure they're dying to meet this little princess," I pulled Darcy away from my body to rub my nose against hers again. "You're so adorable! Yes you are! Yes, you are!" I exclaimed.

Harry threw his arm over my shoulders, pulling me towards the door. "Do we need to have another talk about how Darcy is a baby, not a puppy?" Sticking my tongue out at him, I settled Darcy back in my arms and walked ahead of Harry. "Boobear! Don't be like that!" he did his impression of an American accent, making me laugh and roll my eyes at him at the same time.

Niall hopped up as soon as Harry got downstairs. "Harry!" he yelled and jumped on Harry, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

"Be quiet!" I accidentally hissed, scowling at Niall.

I told myself I only hissed because I didn't want Niall to wake Darcy, but something else was telling me that wasn't the only reason. Shrugging it off, I watched as Niall frowned and got off of Harry. He walked over to me and looked down at Darcy, "Mate, are you carrying a real baby?"

Liam, hearing the word baby, walked over to us quickly. "Where in the bloody hell did you two get a baby?!" he exclaimed, eyes widened.

"What don't you get about SSSHHH?!" I hissed as Darcy blearily blinked open her eyes.

While all this was happening, Zayn seemed uninterested as he reclined on our couch. "Why don't you explain before Liam has a heart attack?" he called, flipping through channels. I shifted Darcy and nudged Harry, silently telling him to explain before Liam really did have a heart attack. Niall was cooing at Darcy, completely oblivious to the fact that she just happened to show up.

"Well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "We found her..."

When Harry didn't continue, Daddy Direction flipped out. "So you think you can just take her?! What were you thinking?! You can't just take a baby home because you found her!"

"Woah!" I stepped in quickly, shooting a look at Harry that didn't go unnoticed. "Calm down, LiLi, we didn't just find her and decide to take her home. We found her on our front porch really late the other night with no one around. She had a note with her telling us to take care of her, and these were in the very bottom of the basket she arrived in." I grabbed the adoption papers off of the small table beside the front door and handed them to Liam, who quickly scanned his eyes over them.

While Liam was reading, Harry poked me, "Hey, Boobear, I'm going to go feed Darcy."

I handed Darcy over carefully and Niall trailed after Harry to the kitchen where he'd have to heat the formula up before giving it to her. Once he was done reading, he gave the papers back to me and then ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling. Obviously, this was all kind of sudden and it wouldn't just affect Harry and I. It would have this effect on the whole band. The rumors would start on why we have Darcy and about where she came from. How would we hide her from her apparently bad father if she's always in the spotlight? We'll have to double up on guards during public appearances and be extra careful about keeping our real home a secret.

"Well," Liam said finally, biting his bottom lip, "I'm happy for you guys, Lou. Really," he smiled just the tiniest bit.

"Yay!" I yelled and jumped on him, wide awake as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "LiLi, I have a daughter!" I squealed, unable to help myself.

He laughs, patting my back. "What did the note that the mother left say?" he asked after a few seconds of me hugging him tightly.

"Oh," I sighed and pulled away, "Nothing good. Here, I left it upstairs." I retrieved it and we went to the living room, sitting down; Liam opened the folded note and read it over carefully, holding his chin.

Zayn spoke up while Liam was reading, "So what's this about a kid? Did Harry knock someone up?"

"No," I laughed a little, "Darcy showed up on our doorstep with some adoption release papers. Apparently, her mother was running away from Darcy's father and she doesn't want Darcy's father to find Darcy. That's basically all of it in a nutshell," I shrugged, pretending it was nothing but mentally panicking a little.

What if Harry and I can't protect Darcy? What if her father finds out Darcy is really his? Would he press a law suit against us for "kidnapping" his daughter? Would us having legal rights as Darcy's guardians help our case? What if her father gets to her while Harry and I are on stage during a concert? What if this man puts the other boys in danger, too? What if Modest refuses to let us keep her and we have no choice but to put her in an adoption center since they practically own us? So many things could happen just because Harry and I are going to be signing that stack of papers sitting so harmlessly on that small table. Am I overthinking things?

"You're overthinking things," Zayn says aloud as if reading my thoughts like a book, "Stop it, Lou. Everything's going to be fine. Calm down," he insists.

Liam was finished reading and obviously thinking about the note, his fingers tangled in his short quiffed-up hair. "Okay so this woman is either crazy or the father of Darcy really is a bad man. Either way, you need to show this note to Modest when you ask to sign those papers to get full custody over Darcy. This will help you two," he slides the note across the coffee table so I can pick it up and gently fold it up again. "Are you two coming to the studio with us today?"

"Yeah, it's one of our days. We just have to get ready."

"Ugh," Zayn groans, "I'm exhausted. Do we all have to go in?"

"'fraid so, mate," Liam says, getting to his feet. "Why don't you and Harry go get ready and we'll take care of feeding Darcy and getting her dressed?"

"Are you sure you can do it?" I worried my bottom lip, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Zayn rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Lou. You aren't the only one with multiple younger sisters," he hopped up, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders like he's about to go into war. "I got this," he actually starts to strut out of the living room as if he's on a catwalk leading straight into battle; I get up, too.

"You look idiotic," I called.

"I don't care," he replies back; I start upstairs.

* * *

"We are not taking her in public like that!" Harry exclaims overdramatically.

"Why not?" I fight back, "It's cute!"

"She looks like... like a boy!"

"She does not! Those eyelashes would never belong to a boy!"

"Other than those, she looks like a total boy!"

"No way!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Guys!" Liam steps in, "She looks fine! Let's just go. We have to be in the studio in twenty minutes and it's a thirty minute drive on a good day."

Harry throws up his hands and leaves the house, muttering to himself. Zayn laughs, throws his arm over Niall's shoulders playfully and then he follows Harry out the door. I grin, finishing packing our baby bag, which was a lot girlier than I would like even with a big Superman sign blown up on it. Luckily, it's a backpack instead of a purse, but it was still the least manly thing I have ever owned. The backpack is filled with diapers, emergency onesies, an extra jacket, extra socks, extra gloves, an extra beanie, emergency blanket, three pacifiers, and a lot of other things that I can't even think of because the backpack is already so full. I think Darcy looks adorable in the little winter Superman onesie I picked out for her along with a little red beanie to sit on her head and the red baby varsity jacket Lou gave me from Lux's earlier infant years.

"Are you ready yet?" Liam sighs, watching me stuff yet another packet of baby formula into the bag while he rocks a half-asleep Darcy; she was sucking on a Superman pacifier to go with the rest of her outfit.

"I don't know..." I mutter, glancing around worriedly. "Am I forgetting anything?"

Liam groans a little bit, "You're acting like the mother than smothers their child. Didn't you say you used to hate it when your mum smothered you like this?" he pointed out.

"Well, yes, but what if she gets cold?"

"Then you'll give her the three extra layers you've already packed."

"What if she gets bored?"

"Then she can play with the four different stuffed animals you packed for her, including the elephant Harry gave her."

"Well what if she gets hungry?"

"Lou, you packed about 30 things of baby formula. Now would you come on? We still have to get her settled in her car seat before we can leave and we're down to fifteen minutes."

Finally, I zipped up the backpack and pulled on one strap. "Fine, let's go," I gave in and took Darcy from him so he could grab the car seat and take it outside with us. With my one free hand, I locked the front door behind us and then followed him downstairs and across the yard to get into the black SUV our driver brought us.

Harry helped me get the car seat settled in my usual seat while I got in the passenger seat instead. Once Darcy was comfortably settled, I told the driver to go ahead and start the SUV. The entire ride, Harry cooed at Darcy, who was snuggled up to her little elephant stuffed animal while Harry made faces and gently poked her little tummy. She was curled up under Lottie's [old blankie](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_rud0OGN471s/S6-cqiQxQkI/AAAAAAAAAec/Wz4rhikPNNk/s1600/lavender+and+white+baby+blanket.jpg) still because she refused to let the old thing go even after we bought her a new, pink one from Toys R Us. A few strings were sticking out, but she didn't care as she sucked on her pacifier and hugged her elephant to her chest; I don't see how Modest would be able to say no to a face like that one.

* * *

"No."

"But, Simon!"

"If word got out that you and Harry have a child together, do you know what would happen?"

"Yes, and we're willing to put up with that!"

"Harry, I can't allow you to do this. Modest will not allow you to do this."

"Louis!" Harry turned, pleading with his eyes for me to step up and take action because he was starting to lose it.

I placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Let me talk to him, Hazza." Harry sits back down while I walk over to Simon, tugging him away from Harry's hearing range. "I know what this will do, Simon," I whispered, "and so does Harry. We know what rumors will come out of this. But this child doesn't have anyone, Simon, and we can't just throw her into a home without a second thought. It's only been two days with Darcy and she's already our little angel, Simon. We just can't give her up. It'll crush us," I pulled out the big, watery puppy dog eyes that always got to whoever I put them on; it didn't matter who it was.

Simon watched me for a few seconds and I could see him wavering in his decision. He finally threw up his hands, "Fine, Louis. Keep the child, but don't come crying to me when the rumors start up again along with the drama! I'll grab some lawyers to watch you sign the papers so the rest of Modest can't stop you," he winks and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes!" Harry jumped up and suddenly I was engulfed in his arms that remained tightly wrapped around me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist in return since he's taller than me and his long arms surrounded my shoulders. "Boobear, she's going to be ours!" he squealed happily, letting go five minutes later when the lawyers stalked in.

Five of them sat around the table, each one reading the custody papers and then stamping them with some official thing. When they confirmed the papers were real and so was the signature, they handed us a pen. I bit my lip and scrawled my name, becoming more and more excited as the pen made each line and dot on the paper. When my name was there, permanently bold and dark on the bright white paper, I handed the pen to Harry and he excitedly scrawled his name. The boy was so excited, his signature was loopier and shakier than usual but he obviously didn't care. After we signed the multiple lines that required our signature, the lawyers made a copy of the papers to keep for themselves before giving us the original in case we ever wanted to tell Darcy exactly how she came to be ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The rest of the boys have arrived! Hope it wasn't terrible or filler-ish. Larry will be coming in really fast now that all of the boys and Modest (blech) are involved!
> 
> xox- Larry_Be_Set_Free


	6. Chapter 6

*** _ **Harry's Point of** **View**_ ***

"Ni, you don't have to," I insisted, holding my phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"Yes, I do! She's my niece now! I'll be over in ten!" he exclaims and then the dial tone enters my ear.

Sighing, I stopped placing books on the book shelves to remove my phone from between my ear and my shoulder. Mentioning Louis and I decorating the nursery had Niall jumping at the chance to come over and help us. It wasn't that we didn't want his help it's just that he would most likely just end up playing with Darcy instead of doing anything. We signed the papers yesterday and now the papers are in a safe hidden behind the bedside table in my bedroom, blending in with the wall. The safe had already been there since that's where I keep things that are really important to me; the elephant stuffed animal from my childhood was in there for a while until Darcy came along and I decided to give it to her because I remember how special Eli (the elephant's name) was to me when I was younger.

Louis glanced over at me from where he was trying to figure out the camera while Darcy was in her electric swing, sucking on a pacifier and playing with Eli the elephant. "What did Nialler say?"

"He's going to come over and "help"," I used my free hand to make quotations. My other arm was carrying about fifty really short, colorful story books that Louis insisted on getting. I don't see why a baby needs to hear a story of words they don't even understand; I always stared at my ceiling until I fell asleep when I was a kid, no fake stories needed.

"Good," Louis placed the camera down beside the rocking chair, getting up and quickly striding over to me. "He can work the camera to take some pictures of us. We need to fill these photo frames!" he gestured to the twenty we bought just to realize we don't have any pictures of Darcy to put in them yet. Lou insisted the pictures would help spice up the room a bit since it is pretty big for just a baby and we don't have a lot of decorations yet; Darcy isn't old enough to play with Barbie Dreamhouses and things like that so she mostly had stuffed animals and some items to chew on for the future of her infant times. 

I set yet another book on the shelves Louis got put up all along the walls. "Are we trying to force her to be smart?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got her about a hundred books. Are you expecting her to be able to read all of them soon?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic! I got them because they give the roomy flavor..."

"And it makes us look like parents that care if their child is smart in the future if we have any guests," by the look on Louis' face, I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

He huffs, "Is there anything I can get past you?"

"'Fraid not."

"You're annoying."

"You're cute," I stated without thinking about it first. Louis froze, just staring at me until I realized what came out of my mouth and I quickly backtracked. "But a total nerd," I said quickly, pulling the first thing out that came to mind because this situation was getting more and more awkward the longer it took for me to try and fix it. Louis bit his lip, obviously thinking about something while I cleared my throat and went back to arranging books on shelves, not making eye contact.

"Come on, Darcy," he gently grabs the toddler from her swing, "I think it's lunch time." He stomped out of the room dramatically because he was most likely trying to get what I said out of his head, too. And I am slightly ashamed to admit that my eyes lingered on his bum for maybe a few seconds longer than they should have. Biting my lip, I looked away and quickly started placing books on shelves again because he's my best mate and I like girls.

* * *

Niall arrived twenty minutes later, being late as usual. He did bring along Nandos, and he luckily decided to be nice and share with Louis and I since we haven't had time to run by a grocery store to fill up again. Groceries was the last thing on my mind during the past three days, or two days considering on how you looked at it. Darcy was finished with an entire bottle of her formula and asleep in her crib when Niall threw open the front door, not bothering to knock like always. No matter how many times Louis reprimanded him, Niall always pretended like he forgot about knocking when Louis and I both know he just likes a dramatic entrance.

"Hello, peasants!" Niall shouts, striding into the kitchen.

"Harry, Niall's here," Louis states sardonically, washing Darcy's used bottle.

"Thanks, Lou, I hadn't noticed," I playfully tapped his bum, causing him to practically jump out of his skin. I pretended like I didn't notice the blush on his cheekbones as I passed him to take the bag of food from Niall's hands. "Glad you could make it, mate."

Niall grinned, "Where's Princess?!" he exclaimed, whirling around.

"Upstairs napping in her room," Louis replied. Before Louis could continue to tell Niall to not disturb her, the Irishman was already racing upstairs and most likely into Darcy's bedroom. "But be quiet because she kept waking up last night," Louis finished, groaning and drying his hands on his jeans.

I smirked, "Cool down, Mr. Grumpy Pants," I teased. "He's just excited to see his niece. Here, come eat something. We've been working on the nursery all morning and we deserve a break."

"You're right," Louis surrenders, sitting down across from me and reaching out to grab a to-go plate of chicken and rice.

"I know."

It was nice to just sit and eat in the quiet of the kitchen for a little while. Louis and I occasionally made small talk, but we mostly just held eye contact before one of us blinked, blushed, and looked away quickly. It wasn't as awkward as it sounds; stuff like this has just been happening lately, and I can't even begin to describe how it makes us act. Finally, the topic of how we were supposed to explain Darcy to the public came up and we came to a dead-end because we can't just drop this on the fans... can we? Maybe we could introduce her as Lux's cousin, or something of the sort first so the public can get used to seeing her with us first. But wouldn't it just be easier to tell everyone and get it over with just like ripping off a band-aid? Either way, the fans will find out she was adopted by Louis and I.

"Next interview," Louis finally said, playing with the last couple of pieces of rice in his box. "In the next interview the band has, we'll bring Darcy on stage and tell everyone. We'll just get it over with and take what comes at us." He bites his bottom lip, crystal blue eyes getting darker like they always did when he was upset or worried. Those gorgeous blue eyes flickered up and met my green eyes dead-on, "That is the best thing to do, right Hazza?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know my opinion on this.

There wasn't much I could argue to. Soon, everyone would know about Darcy. Someone from Modest would probably leak it to the fans on accident anyway. Most of the workers have young daughters that are fans of One Direction and "Larry Stylinson". That's how a lot of things get leaked to our fans; this would just turn out to be another one of those things. So, yes. It's much easier to rip it off and let the fans take it as they may; Larry rumors would be going around like crazy, but Louis and I already agreed Darcy was worth it. Our daughter is worth it.

"Yeah," I finally nodded, a few of my curls falling in front of my eyes. "We just have to get it out, Lou. We'll be fine like always."

"Great," he said, standing up and gathering up all of his trash. "We have an interview tomorrow. We'll take Darcy and Lou can watch her until we're ready to take her out on stage."

Niall comes hopping downstairs only a few seconds later. "Come on boys! We have a room to finish!" he chirps, dashing back upstairs as Darcy starts wailing. Frowning, I followed Niall upstairs with Louis hot on my heels; we push into Darcy's room just to find Niall holding Darcy under her armpits, holding her away from his face. "Boys," he wheezes pathetically, "I think we have an ole block in the bottom of the trousers if you know what I mean," he gestures with his head to Darcy's diaper.

Louis groans, "Were you bouncing her?"

"Maybe..."

"That's what makes it happen so quickly because I changed her only twenty minutes ago! You caused it, Irishman, you fix it," he crosses his arms stubbornly, silently telling Niall there was no use arguing with him.

Niall wrinkles his nose up in complete disgust, glancing over at me, "Harry?" he whines.

I back away, hands held up as if in surrender, "Oi, don't pull me into this. He is the woman of the house."

Louis' hand crashes into my chest, "Bastard," he huffs.

"Don't be so sensitive, Boobear, I was only teasing."

"Careful, Harry," Niall chuckles to himself, "you might wake up the Sass Masta from Doncasta." As if proving Niall's point, Louis dramatically turned around and went to Darcy's changing table. It was a separate dresser with a multitude of diapers, baby powder, wipes, rash creams, and other items that Lou picked out but we have no idea what they do. Louis pulled out a box of wipes and a new diaper.

"Have fun," Louis waved and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Niall looked at me. "Now what?"

"I'm just supervising. This is all on you, lad."

* * *

"Harry!" Louis screamed, frantically looking around the room in horror. "What in the bloody hell did you  _do_?!?!"

Obviously, Niall isn't exactly an expert when it comes to changing the diaper of a baby. So I was reclining on the couch in Darcy's room, looking around on Twitter at stuff about Shark Week in America when I suddenly heard a screech. When I looked up, I found Niall and Darcy covered in baby powder and the clean diaper on Darcy's head. The baby powder had rained on anything within 20 feet of the changing table and the idiot leprechaun that only stood there, holding the baby powder with the cap popped off five feet away from his feet. Darcy was making her little baby gurgling noise and Niall was just looking around as if Louis wouldn't have a fit at the mess that was all over the floor and furniture. We did what we could to clean it up, but let's just say we aren't famous for cleaning... at all.

Niall and I shared a look, both silently yelling "OH SHIT" as Louis stomped downstairs. "I give you one simple task! One little thing to do! And what do you do?! You completely ruin the nursery! I could wrap my hands around those necks of yours and just hold on until your bloody heads pop clean off!" while he was ranting, Niall and I were scrambling to find places to hide.

I hopped over the back of the couch, cursing when my back hit the wall before I slid down to the floor in the tight space. Niall didn't have time and he scrambled to look relaxed as Louis burst into the living room, face aflame. "Louis!" Niall squeaked, crossing his legs and cupping his hands over his knee, "Fancy seeing you here, mate! Well, I should be going!"

Louis pushed Niall back onto the couch before he could make a run for it. "Don't even _think_ about it, leprechaun."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lou."

"Where's the curly-headed demon?"

"I- I- I don't know. Though he was with you," Niall shifted uneasily in his seat, eyes darting around. I wanted to face palm and hit him upside the head at the same time. Louis isn't a dumbass, he'd see straight through Niall and then I'd be in the doghouse, too.

"Uh huh," Louis stated disbelievingly. Then he took it to the next level by crossing his arms over his chest, purposefully flexing his biceps because he knows his are the biggest in the band. Niall gulped and angled his eyesight to something in the general area of his knee. "I guess I'll just leave..." but three seconds later, Louis was dragging me to my feet by my ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" I yelped, falling over the back of the couch and to the floor because Louis let go of my ear.

Niall gasped dramatically, "Harry! How'd you get back there, mate?!"

I glared back at him, "You're a terrible liar."

"Please," Louis snorts, "I knew you were back there before I even asked Niall. You're so predictable, Hazza."

"Am not," I mutter defensively.

Louis either didn't hear me or he chose to ignore me. "Both of you are to go upstairs right now and clean the entire room to the point I can practically see my reflection in the tabletops. In the meantime, I'm going to watch _the Little Mermaid_ with Darcy to let you work," his no arguing tone made Niall get to our feet and trudge upstairs because Louis is the momma and no one messes with the momma once he/she makes up her mind even if it requires getting baby powder in places baby powder should not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your kudos, guys! And the comments I get because they make me smile! :)  
> Okay, so hopefully this chapter wasn't terrible. I thought it was okay, but what do I know? Okay, I'll try to update again soon!
> 
> xox- Larry_Be_Set_Free


	7. Chapter 7

*** _ **Louis' Point of View**_ ***

"Prick," I muttered, halfway to Harry's room and halfway stomping against the hardwood floors. "It was _his_ morning, _not_ mine. But Darcy sounded so lonely, of course I would get up in that arse's place. He better fuckin' get up and be grateful."

 _Great, Lou, now you're talking to yourself._ I rubbed my temples, not mentally stable for this at this time in the morning. 

I threw open his door, letting it slam into the opposite wall. "Harry! We're late!" I threw a pillow at the sleeping lads' head. "Get your lazy arse out of bed!"

He moaned, reaching out from under his blanket to give me the finger before he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. This happened every morning with this kid. I ran my fingers through my hair, mentally cursing the boy out as I stalked to the side of his bed. We needed to get going _now_  if we wanted to be even slightly on time for this interview; plus, I still needed to get Darcy ready but I can't do that if the only other relatively grown up person in the house is being a lazy ass. In one jerk, I had all of his blankets on the ground; I didn't even flinch when I found Harry butt-naked in his bed. I had gotten too used to seeing him walking around in the nude, not in the least bit embarrassed or shy about himself.

"Go awaaaayyy!" Harry whined.

"Get up in four seconds or I'll flip you."

"Yeah right," he huffs, turning his face from me. I mentally counted down. When I hit zero, I slipped my fingers under the edge of his mattress and completely flipped him off of it. "Louis!" he screams, hitting his no-no area on the hardwood flooring; I crossed my arms, looking down at him smugly while he moaned and groaned in pain. "You're a cunt," he muttered crossly.

I let my arms drop to my sides, "Too bad. Get up, take a shower, get dressed, and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes."

"But Looooou..."

"Harry Edward Styles," I turn on what Harry calls my mother voice, planting my hands on my hips, challenging Harry to go against me. Once Harry huffed in defeat, I knew he wouldn't be arguing it again this morning.

He mumbled curses even after I had turned my back to him and left the room. I took one of the fastest showers I could manage then I wrapped a towel tightly around my waist and went to Darcy's room. She was fast asleep luckily. Instead of waking her, I went back to my room to get dressed in some black jeans, a white Vans t-shirt, and some black TOMS. With that finished, I just ran my fingers through my hair a few times since Lou would most likely fix it once we got to the studio. Harry was just emerging from the bathroom with his hair soaking wet and a towel low on his hips when I was on my way back to Darcy's room. As I passed him, I allowed my eyes to slowly scan over the two bird tattoos on his chest and his hard  _four_ nipples that were just so prominent since he hasn't been able to tan lately and he was pale as death (like in the X-Factor days).

"Lou?" Harry grinned, making my eyes slowly trail up to meet his eyes. There was something turning in my tummy that made me slightly uncomfortable, but I pushed it down because we had to leave soon and there was no time. Simon would be pissed if we were late after he gave into our decision of adopting Darcy. I had a feeling we would always owe Simon for dealing with management's complaints and all the lawyers. "You 'right?" he asked cheekily.

"'Course," I shrugged and brushed past him.

Harry chuckled, "Whatever you say, Boobear."

I didn't miss the way Harry turned and watched me walk away. I convinced myself he wasn't checking out my arse by the time I got to Darcy's bedroom.

She stirred when I pushed open the door and strode over to her crib; she gurgled in the back of her throat, looking about ready to start crying. Shushing her soothingly, I picked her up and set her on my hip to take her over to her changing table to make sure she was clean.

"Well, good morning princess!" I grinned when she made happy little sounds again. "Did you sleep well in your new room?" Talking to a baby really isn't much different from talking to yourself.

Darcy's tiny fingers wiggled around randomly and I laughed when she hit her tiny palm against my cheek. I laid her down on her changing table and shuffled around in the drawers until I pulled out what I needed. After changing many of Lux's diapers, I was pretty good at doing this. Not to mention the practice I had at such a young age with four younger sisters. Since Harry insisted not making Darcy sleep in much except her diaper and a shirt too big on her, it was easy to change her diaper to a fresh one. Once she was clean and happy, I put her back in her crib until I was done picking out what she could wear.

"What shall we wear to our first ever interview, hmm?" I spoke aloud.

Darcy gurgled quietly.

"Ah, right. You're right, princess. You're going to look good in everything anyway."

It took me a total of ten minutes to grin and grab some cute little black baby leggings and a red, white, black plaid onesie with long sleeves but not legs. Darcy squirmed and whined while I was getting her dressed and then she started to cry because she was most likely starving by now. "Come on, babe, work with me."

She struggled a bit more even though she knew it was useless. Finally, she was dressed and I quickly grabbed her blanket and her stuffed elephant before settling her on my hip and going downstairs. Harry was in the kitchen at the stove, putting some of the formula on the back of his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot for Darcy. I laughed when I realized Harry was wearing his own red plaid shirt (the first multiple buttons undone), black skin tight jeans on his legs, his usual boots, and his black pea coat thrown on the dining table. He matched Darcy and it was the most adorable thing I and witnessed firsthand.

Harry turned when he heard me giggle. He grinned and came forward, gently taking Darcy and carefully putting the small bottle in her wide-open mouth because she was still crying. Once she was satisfied and sucking on the bottle, Harry looked at me, "Did you do this on purpose?" he asked, referring to the matching shirts.

"No, mate, of course not," I grinned. "Come on, we've got to get going."

"Why are you rushing so much?" Harry huffed. "Can we not enjoy a morning with our little princess?"

I ignored the way my heart fluttered when he said _our_ and grabbed my denim jacket, shrugging it on. "We have plenty more ahead of us, Hazza. Let's get going."

"WAIT!" Harry exclaimed and handed Darcy to me before he ran out of the room, bounding upstairs. I waited in the kitchen, letting Darcy finish off half her bottle before I stopped her because a stomachache from eating too much would not be the best thing this morning. Harry soon came back to the kitchen, carrying something behind his back with this little sneaky smile on his face.

"Come on, then. Now is not the time to kid around."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're no fun!" he exclaimed but pulled a little red beanie out from behind his back. He fit it on her tiny head, a wide grin on his face when Darcy made her little gargling noises, giving off that she was happy.

"Can we leave now? We're already late."

As I was leaving the kitchen, Harry whispered to Darcy, "Come on, Darce, Papa's being sassy this morning."

"Harry, I heard that!"

Harry's loud, guffawing laughter rung in my ears as I left the house, pretending to be mad but really with a smile on my face.

* * *

Paps were surrounding the building when I parked the car in the last space reserved for One Direction. Luckily, our bodyguards were lining up all the way up the front door, so we were safe when I got out of the car first and rounded to Darcy's side, pulling open the door and unbuckling her carseat. Harry waited beside me, flipping up the collar of his pea coat to help keep himself warm; I wrapped Darcy up in her blanket as tightly as I could before I took her out of the warmth in the car and instead cuddled her to my chest. The paps and the fans went crazy, everyone shooting questions at us as I slid on some sunglasses and covered Darcy's eyes to keep the flashes of the cameras out of her eyes. She still wriggled uncomfortably, but we ignored the paps and the fans that kept begging for pictures and answers as to why we had a baby other than Lux and about where they got her or what we were going to do with her.

We made it into the warm air of the studio and Paul ushered us down a long hallway. Darcy stopped wriggling around, accepting that she was safe inside and away from all the yelling and noise outside. Harry reached over to loosen the blanket around her neck; he was of course looking out for her comfort and it was honestly adorable. Of course I'd never admit that aloud. Paul didn't really speak, most likely stressed out because of everything going on right now. A door requiring a keypad was at the end of the long hallway; Paul typed in the code quickly and the door popped open; the other boys hopped out of their seats as we entered the room.

"Where have you been?!" Liam exclaimed as Niall reached eagerly for Darcy.

I reluctantly handed her over to the Irish lad so I could shed my coat. "Don't look at me, Liam. It was all Harry, I swear."

Harry huffed indignantly, "It's been a long couple of days!"

"That's no excuse!"

"No one asked you."

Harry actually stuck his tongue out at me like that would help his case. I rolled my eyes, giving Liam a look, "This is what I deal with every morning. Thanks to me, you're lucky we aren't even later."

Zayn grinned, "Aren't ya supposed to stand up for ya boyfrien'?"

I shot him an icy look, not answering and instead moving to sit in front of one of the mirrors, waiting on Lou. Liam rubbed at his temples, huffing out a tired breath, "Everyone just needs to calm down and focus."

Niall coughed, raising the hand that wasn't being occupied with Darcy. "Sorry, but, uh, what're we focusin' on again?"

The look Liam gave Niall made me want to laugh and cringe in terror at the same time. "We," Liam spoke in a deadly calm voice, "are focusing on our answers for this interview. Thanks to Louis and Harry striding inside with a baby, there are going to be multiple questions around that subject. What are we going to say when we're asking about her?" his finger pointed in the general direction of where Niall was cuddling Darcy.

"We could just say she's a cousin or something..." Harry trailed off, already knowing that wouldn't work.

"That would be too suspicious, mate," Zayn shook his head, "we have to dig deeper than that."

"What about the truth?" Niall spoke all of their suggestions.

"No," Paul entered the room with Lou and Caroline Watson and the rest of their team trailing in behind him, "the truth is never a good idea."

"That's not what me mum taught me," Niall chirped, making a weird face at Darcy.

I snickered; Lou rolled her eyes as she stepped up behind me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Christ, Louis, you couldn't even brush it for me?" she huffed, reaching over me to grab the hairbrush and the hairdryer.

"I brushed it with my fingers!" I protested.

She just bopped me on the side of the head and looked over at Paul, who was waiting for us to quiet down and listen. Lou stops him, though, "Pauly, I love you, but the boys need to be ready in two hours and I haven't even started. Can you have this talk with them when their hair is done?" she smiled as sweetly as she could manage at him; Harry giggled and I glanced over at him, not surprised to find him shirtless. Harry was always one to make himself comfortable no matter where he goes.

Paul muttered to himself as he turned around and left the room. Lou yanked the brush through my hair, making me wince and look back at the mirror. Niall was forced to hand Darcy to Zayn so he could get his hair taken care of; my hair actually took the longest now that it had a new style to it. All Harry's hair took was a good blow-drying and some gel to keep the strands in place for the length of the interview; I wrinkled up my nose a bit, thinking about how these days I can't play with Harry's curls without getting that damned gel all over my fingers. Back during the X-Factor, I could pull on the curls and they'd happily just bounce back into place or I could run my fingers through them just to get my fingers tangled up in the softness and the depth. Lou accidentally yanked on my hair again, and she apologized but I was actually pretty thankful that she did so because my thoughts were once again getting off track. I needed to get a grip.

Zayn was playing with Darcy, shuffling around in her baby bag (Harry had carried it in without me noticing) to find a few stuffed animals and story books. Once Niall's hair was finished, he tried to take her back but Zayn only laughed and stuck his tongue out at Niall, keeping him away from taking Darcy. Niall pouted and whined, watching helplessly as Zayn blew a raspberry on Darcy's stomach and lightly bounced her. That honestly wasn't the best idea. Niall had done the same thing, made her dirty her diaper, and then he almost destroyed her bedroom when he was trying to change the diaper.

"Alright," Lou finally said, "you're done. Liam, let's go!"

I hopped out of my chair and quickly strode over to Zayn, plucking Darcy from his hands. "I'll take my daughter, thank you very much gentlemen."

"Prick," Zayn threw a pillow at my back, but lightly so it didn't make me stumble. Niall giggled with Zayn. I turned and stuck my tongue out at the two of them, sitting on the couch and carefully settling Darcy so she could innocently play with her elephant until she got tired enough to fall sleep. Maybe she could sleep for the entire interview so we have an excuse not to bring her out.

It wasn't long before we all had our haircuts perfected... and Harry was running around without a shirt on.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Zayn yelled, skidding to a stop but panting.

I was in the same condition, panting and looking around for the popstar gone wild. "I dunno! But I'm pretty sure he went that way!"

We took another turn (why is this place so big?!) and almost ran smack-dab into a half-naked Harry Styles. Harry stared at us. We stared back. Then Harry screamed, spun around, and took off down the hallway again.

"COME BACK HERE HAROLD!" I screamed after him, dashing off even though I was completely out of breath.

I really needed to start playing football again soon. It's been a while since I was able to get to a space big enough for a proper practice.

"Where the hell is Paul when we need him?!" Zayn yelled.

"I don't know! He disappeared a bit ago!"

Zayn ran with me, turning every corner and helping me keep track of which way Harry was going. We circled around and Harry was stuck when Liam and Niall were guarding the only other escape; Zayn and I froze in the exit Harry had just come from. He looked around at all of us and groaned, knowing he was caught this time. We got closer and closer to him, Liam carrying both Darcy and Harry's shirt; we had to play rock-paper-scissors to see who would stay back with Darcy.

"Alright, Styles, you've had your fun. Now put your shirt back on because we go on in three minutes," Liam tossed Harry his shirt.

Harry turned to me, pouting, " _Loooou_ ," he whined.

I crossed my arms in an attempt to be firm and serious with this... this  _manchild_. "No, Harold. Put on your shirt, right now."

"No need to be a mum about it, Lou," Niall chirped. I huffed and rolled my eyes, but smiled a bit because Harry laughed too and Harry's laugh was more like a giggle so it was pretty cute. That didn't come from me. Or my mind.

Once Harry was finally mature enough to walk back to the room, I fell into step beside him. "Why do you always do that?" I asked him quietly so the other boys wouldn't listen in.

"Do what, Boobear? Take off my shirt?" Harry giggled, "You should know the answer to that by now, babe."

Ignoring the feeling in my gut, I kept my mind off of 'babe' and tried again. "I mean, why do you always take off like that right before an interview or a concert? Your half nudity doesn't have anything to do with it."

"I don't really know," Harry took the chance to sling his arm across my shoulders, dragging me into his side. "I guess I just kind of like the rush. You guys usually join in unless Paul isn't around to come get us. Interviews are just stressful sometimes so being free for a bit is great... you know that better than me. Do you understand now?" Harry swallowed harshly and I could tell he was thinking about all of those interviews where I had to try and explain Larry wasn't real without actually saying Larry wasn't real.

I don't know why I never actually flat-out denied it. Harry's noticed that I never have, obviously, but he's never said a word about it. He never complains about the rumors and I don't either; that one tweet about how "Larry is bullshit" wasn't even me and the fans figured that out thanks to that picture Liam posted about me sleeping when that tweet was posted. I had seen what the fans said about Larry tearing Harry and I apart but it wasn't true. Harry and I are still extremely close, if not closer, since the X-Factor days, but Management wasn't exactly okay with that when we're out in public. Behind doors, they don't care what happens as long as the media doesn't find out; not that anything is happening, of course. That would be crazy. Harry and I are best mates... always have been, always will be.

"Yeah," I nodded, snuggling closer into Harry, "I understand."

He smiled down at me (curse my height), "Good. Let's go check on Darcy one more time before we have to go out there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter... what is it, six? Oh well. It's COMPLETE! And that's all that matters. :)  
> Kay. Have a good day/night/evening/whatever.
> 
> xox- Larry_Be_Set_Free


	8. Chapter 8

*** ** _Harry's_** ** _Point of_ ****_View_** ***

A puppy would've been so much easier to take care of. A puppy didn't require to be bottle-fed every ten minutes, nor did it cry when it wasn't fed at that exact time. But a puppy wasn't Darcy. A puppy couldn't make little gurgling sounds, couldn't wave its little arms around, couldn't wrap little fingers around your thumb. Those were the moments that I was glad we had Darcy instead of a puppy.

Darcy eventually stopped crying after I fed her and walked around the dressing room, gently bouncing her in my arms. The other boys were getting last things done to their makeup and hair; I found Louis amongst the multiple people that crowded inside. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, Lou standing in front of him and adding a bit more hairspray to his hair to make sure it would stay in place for the interview. When he bounced a little too high, Lou sprayed some in his eyes and Louis gave a tight-lipped smile, shaking his head with his eyes shut, and muttering an "I don't know" while Lou rolled her eyes and scolded him.

I laughed and turned so Darcy could see, too, "That's what you're going to grow up with, Darce. Good thing you have me."

"You're absolute shit at whispering, you know?" Zayn appeared beside me, also looking over at Louis.

"I wasn't even trying," I replied, slightly indignant. I could whisper expertly if I was trying, I'm sure.

Zayn shrugged, obviously not believing me. "He's such a fool," he rubbed his hand over his eyes when Louis started swaying side to side and made Louis slap him upside the head. The squeak he gave in response made me laugh again.

"Not to mention impatient," I added, shifting Darcy. 

"It's gonna be tough, ya know?"

"I know. But it'll be worth it. I know so," the confidence in my voice wasn't hard to muster up. I'm nineteen going on twenty, I should be able to handle taking care of a baby but I might've gotten in a little over my head with this whole thing. With both my name and Louis' on the adoption papers means she's both my daughter and Louis', and that's something we can't break unless one of us gives her to the other alone. It's a connection between Louis and I- which I'm very happy with- but I'm worried Louis would start doubting his decision; it was honestly the scariest part of this whole thing.

It wasn't long before Lou took Darcy from my arms, assuring me that she would be fine for the twenty minutes we would be on stage. Louis gently took my elbow, squeezing a bit before he was forced to let go and fall back behind Zayn because we aren't allowed to sit beside each other anymore except for that rare time the boys take over all the other seats and it would be awkward if I asked one of the other boys to move because management refuses to let Harry and I sit with each other. The stage was set up with a couch big enough for the five of us to just barely squeeze into a spot; Zayn was sat between Louis and I. The interviewer wore a dress that was too tight for her and her makeup was definitely overdone; she smiled and winked when she caught my gaze. I winced and looked away; Louis laughed on the other side of Zayn, it was quiet and under his breath but I caught it and smiled a bit because Louis' laugh is always nice to hear.

"Well, boys!" the interviewer happily chirped, shuffling a couple papers in her hands. "It's so nice to meet you all! How're you enjoying your time at home?"

On my other side, Niall sobered a bit. "I, uh, actually won't be goin' home for a couple more days..."

The interviewer looks at him and awkwardly nods her head a little, "Right... of course... And the rest of you?"

Liam glances down at the rest of us, but we don't say anything so he's forced to take over. While he talks, I look past Louis and Zayn to look at the live audience; multiple teenage girls were quietly whispering to each other, some strained to hang onto every word that fell from Liam's mouth, some were taking  _notes_ on what he was saying, and then the slightly older girls in maybe their early to late twenties sat around the front, politely listening. There were quite a few guys in the audience, too, and one was even proudly holding up a sign that was a proposal for Louis. I tapped Louis' knee quickly and nodded to the boy when his eyes briefly flickered to me questionably; he looked into the audience and he immediately found the boy, quietly chuckling. He gave the boy a thumbs-up and the boy giggles loudly; the girls that were hanging onto Liam's every word and the ones taking notes all quickly shushed him. What shocked me was the boy then turned the sign around and there, in huge black letters was,  _ **"Just kidding. I know you're with Harry.**_ **:D _"_**  

"-Harry," the interviewer suddenly said, forcing my attention off of the boy and to her.

"Sorry, I was distracted. What'd you say?"

"Oh you were distracted. I'm sure you were."

"I was!"

"Yeah," Niall giggled, "he was busy staring at the lights and wondering if they brought out his cheekbones nicely."

" _Really_ now?!" the interviewer giggled- it's come to my attention that I should probably learn her name.

"No I was not!" I yelled indignantly.

Louis decided to join in and that was never a good thing, "Of course you weren't, Harry. You were just bloody staring at the wall again. Thinking of those tacos you made last night again mate?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.

I stuck my tongue out him, not impressed. "I didn't even make tacos last night. Outrage!"

"Boys, what we're saying here is that Harry needs to pay attention," Liam offered.

"Yeah, no more daydreaming about your floral apron," at Zayn's comment, I threw my hands in the air but I smiled anyway.

"Do you see how I'm treated? This is bloody awful."

"Oh no! Zayn told everyone your secret!" Niall mock-gasped, slapping a hand to his forehead.

I playfully glare at him, "You are  _no_ help. Not at all, mate."

"Love you, too, babe."

"Are you lads _quite_ finished?" Louis strained, "We  _are_ in the middle of an interview, after all."

"Why? Does it  _bother_ you?" Zayn raised an eyebrow, grinning at Louis slyly.

"Why am I friends with any of you? Bloody hell."

"Language!" we all yelled at Louis, who rolled his eyes. I laughed, trying to stifle my giggles in my hand but failing completely; Louis' eyes briefly flickered to me before he looked back at the others, obviously deciding this interview could be interesting after all.

"Piss off."

"STRIKE TWO!" Niall screamed, pointing at Louis accusingly but looking at Liam. "Daddy, make him stop!" Niall fake-cried. I was almost in hysterics, stitches in my sides.

"Don't be a shit." Louis was looking at me, obviously amused.

"STRIKE THREE AND YOU ARE OUT!" Niall almost fell off the couch laughing; Louis slapped him upside the head.

The interviewer looked at Paul offstage, who signaled to us that we needed to cut it out and act like professionals. I wanted to roll my eyes, stick my tongue out at him, and jump on the couch until they had no choice but to end the interview and let us go home. I settled for just dropping my smile and questioning the interviewer once again about what she was saying beforehand.

Pissed that we had wasted her time, she strained to ask me professionally, "In  _This Is Us_ , there was a scene where you went home. Was it weird having those cameramen in your home? Were you acting differently than you normally would at home for the cameras?" _  
_

Louis instantly leaned forward to give the interviewer a cold look, obviously pissed. I didn't say anything, knowing Louis would take the reins. "That entire movie was us being ourselves, thank you very much. Those scenes where the boys and I were at the airport and where we were at home wasn't acting. Sure, we probably wouldn't talk to ourselves like we talked straight towards the cameras, but everything was normal. Like, I picked up my sisters from school and that was all a completely normal thing that I've been doing since I was old enough to walk home on my own; I spoke to my sisters like I normally would without cameras there. Harry made a sandwich with his mum like he would normally with the cameras not there. Liam was shooting basketballs because he wanted to. None of that was staged to make us look better than we are. If the fans didn't like the way we acted on camera then tough shit because that's how we are _all the time_."

The interviewer was obviously speechless, probably only expecting for me to quickly say a 'no' before she moved onto her next question. I looked over at Louis, silently thanking him for taking over but also warning him that he would definitely be getting shit from Modest after this. He just barely shrugged, a small shift in his shoulders, but I noticed and I leant back again while the interviewer stumbled to ask everyone but Louis more questions. It came to the point that it was time for the audience to ask questions; Louis squared his shoulders and forced a smile on his face when a younger girl was given a microphone.

"Um, I was outside a bit ago and saw everyone come in... Um, who was the baby?" she stuttered before quickly sitting down, blushing bright red.

"Boys?" the interviewer looks down the row at all of us, looking for an answer.

I looked offstage at Paul helplessly because we all forgot to think up something. He was just as stressed, eyes panicked before he realized there was nothing we could so about this. He waved his hand, telling me to go ahead and come out with it. "She's- she's," I tried to find my words but nothing came out. I desperately looked at Louis, who saw the worry in my eyes and instantly nodded, silently saying he would handle it.

"She's my- our adopted daughter," he said, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. Liam shifted, Niall restlessly tapped his fingers on my knee, and Zayn tried to keep the worry off of his face but only just barely managed to do so.

Another girl was given the microphone and she confidently asked, "Who's baby exactly?"

"Mine and Harry's. She's adopted as of... five days ago I believe?"

The crowd cooed and then cheered expectantly when the next question is if we could bring Darcy out. Paul denied it, though, coming up with the excuse that Darcy was currently sleeping and we really shouldn't disturb her; the audience was disappointed but they continued to ask questions until the interview was ended. Louis left without telling the interviewer goodbye when we were finally allowed to go back to the dressing room. He dropped by my side and hesitantly reached out to grab my hand and intertwine our fingers, squeezing reassuringly; my stomach started doing uncomfortable flips.

* * *

Modest called us to their office as soon as we were leaving the interview studio.

Louis took all of it, making me stay outside of the office with Darcy while our managers blew up at him, listing all of the rules he had broken. Then they went into a rant about Darcy and about how it was way too early to be telling anyone about her. Louis stayed quiet, chin against his chest and eyes shut, struggling to control his breathing as they continued and continued until all he wanted to do was punch every single one of them in the face and leave to take Darcy and I home. He didn't interrupt them. He didn't yell and scream, fighting that it was  _his_ life and it was  _his_ band with  _his_ best mates and that he could do whatever the hell he wanted, contract be damned. No. He kept the act up of being calm until they were done and telling him to get out, warning that they wouldn't be so easy on him next time.

He had silently walked out, taken Darcy into his arms, and went out to the car. There was nothing I could do to help him then in public.

But then we got home in the safety of behind doors and he silently slipped off his shoes, washed the products out of his hair and the makeup off his face, slipping on some pajama bottoms, and then he went to put Darcy to bed before he went into my bedroom and climbed in my bed. I went to kiss Darcy's forehead before following Louis' example; I climbed into bed with him. That was when he broke.

He told me all about the meeting. It ended when he started to silently cry and I acted like I didn't notice because I knew he'd deny it. He wanted to remain the tough one. Wanted to be the one that held the rest of us while we cried and complained that this stupid contract was ruining our lives. So I simply pulled him into my chest, stroked his still-damp hair, and whispered over and over that Modest be damned and that the contract would be ending soon then everything would be okay- it just had to be. Louis curled up against my body, cried for a bit longer until he fell asleep with his eyes red and his nose still sniffling every once in a while. I couldn't do much more than hold him and hope that all of this stuff with Modest would end soon. It was tearing all of us down to the last positive thought.

* * *

Niall visited three days later on his way to the airport with Zayn quickly coming in the house behind him; Zayn would be taking Niall's car while Niall was in Ireland with his family- including his little nephew. I noticed Zayn brooding a bit more than usual but didn't mention it. Instead, I told them Darcy was taking a nap because she was whining all morning and Louis had gotten tired of it, given her a pacifier, and then sat in her room with his keyboard until she fell asleep. He had been practicing a lot over the past few days, keeping himself in what we called our music room where Louis kept all his records, CDs, and the old record-player his mum gave him as a flat gift when we first moved in together. I didn't know why he was practicing so much until I heard him last night, playing a nice lullaby on the keyboard and singing Darcy to sleep; I had silently leant against the wall outside the door until he finished and then asked Darcy how he was. Now, though, I led the way into the kitchen.

"Betcha can't wait to get home, huh Nialler?" I pulled four mugs from the baby-proofed cabinets.

"Yeah, definitely," Niall nodded eagerly. "Mum's been worrying that I've been working too much. It'll be nice just to kick back and hang with my family. Can't wait to see Greg though, he said that Theo's growin' real quick." Niall glanced over at Zayn, "Zayn's kinda standoffish right now, so try to keep off him, yeah?"

Zayn glared at Niall briefly, "I am  _not_ standoffish. Why the hell would I be _standoffish_? Who even uses that word?!"

"See?"

"What's goin on with you, Zayn? You don't want Niall to see his family?" I raised an eyebrow, taking the kettle from the stove once it started to shriek.

"Of course I do!" Zayn argued. "It's just-"

"It's just that he can't come with me this time," Niall interrupted quickly. "I told him he has to stay here with his family, but he keeps insisting that he's been with them for the past two weeks and they want him to come with me. Honestly, his mum rung me and said that she wants him to go with me just so he'll stop being a sour puss, saying he's fine one minute and the next he's silently huffing and puffing. Also said that she wants us to have some time together instead of apart. Then Mum told me to bring him, too, but come  _on_. It's been, like, months since we all spent a good while with our parents. So he's staying with his family the  _entire_ break this time."

Zayn pouted, "I love my family, but my sisters are such a handful. Come on, Ni. Let me come for the last week at least?"

"How come you want to go so much?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking a little because it was already so obvious but it's fun teasing Zayn some.

When Zayn didn't say anything, Niall piped up. "He says that his family is going to be at school and work the entire break and he doesn't want to be home alone the entire time. But I honestly think he's just gonna miss me."

_More like he's going to miss being able to be with you. He's crushing on you Niall! Come on, crush back. Let him go with you!_

But instead of voicing those thoughts out loud, I simply said, "Of course that's why."

"You're both idiots," Zayn huffed, crossing his tattooed arms and looking away.

Niall pouted playfully at Zayn, reaching out to squeeze his cheek, "Aw, poor baby. So abused," he winks cheekily and Zayn glares at him. I fix the cups of tea, putting Yorkshire in Louis' instead of the kind the rest of us like better, and fix it the way Louis likes. Zayn and Niall fix their own, asking if Louis was supposed to be coming downstairs before Niall has to head off in twenty minutes in order to catch his flight.

Once Niall and Zayn were settled in the living room- both with a cuppa- I went upstairs to let Louis know they were here and his tea was ready. I wasn't surprised to find him leaning over Darcy, arms crossed and resting on the edge of her crib as he watched her peacefully sleep, eyelashes fluttering a bit. His keyboard was resting on the rocking chair that was pulled closer to Darcy's crib and the small table beside the chair was littered with an empty mug and a clean plate that once had spaghetti on it from the lunch I made for us earlier today. He started when I touched his shoulder instead of speaking and risking waking up Darcy.

"Hey," he whispered, rubbing at his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep the past week, making me pretty guilty because it's really hard for me to wake up at Darcy's crying since I'm a heavy sleeper. "What's up?"

"Niall and Zayn are here. Niall's saying goodbye."

He nods, standing up and stretching his stiff back. When he stretched his arms over his head, I found myself staring at the strip of skin that suddenly showed beneath his t-shirt until he put his arms down with a long sigh. "Alright, let's go see the lovesick boys," he rolled his eyes, laughing quietly along with me.

Zayn and Niall were quietly talking when we finally entered the living room; I handed Louis his tea and he thanked me quietly, sitting on his special white single chair. I sat on the arm of his chair so I could rub his back, mentally apologizing for making him get up every night to handle Darcy. Niall and Zayn didn't question it; not even when Louis leaned into my touch with a satisfied, content little smile on his face.

And when we finally said goodbye, I just barely managed to catch the image of Niall comfortingly kissing Zayn's cheek on their way across our lawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are much appreciated! :D Thanks to all of you that have commented, read, given kudos, or even just glanced at this story! 
> 
> xox -Larry_Be_Set_Free


End file.
